Life: Ace's Story
by KaeM
Summary: Ace Struggles with his decision to leave the Loonatics in order to be a better leader. pls R&R :


**This was written in conjunction with Kiwi Mystique's original story with her written permission **I suggest reading her story, Life, before reading this extension : )

**Life: Ace's Story**

Chapter 1: Not Alone

**Ace PoV**

"How could I have done such a thing?" The blood ran thick from a cut running the length of my arm. The grass on the hill was still wet. I had to keep moving, I needed to get out!

I smudged a tear from my cheek, only one thing clouded every one of my thoughts, "Lexi what…what have I done?"

Staggering away from Acmetropolis towards the woods I took a quick glance over my shoulder, "How can I look at her the same way ever again? I could have got her killed, she's lucky to be alive. You idiot Ace! You damn…" My foot had caught a root mid sentence, closing my eyes I hit the grass painfully, no one caught me.

It wasn't like me to fall, I was always agile, ready for anything. My head was now swimming with emotion and pain. On all fours I stared into the earth .It was almost as if it had turned its warmth away from me. It was cold and it was lifeless.

The swimming got worse.

"No one will understand this decision, what am I doing? Lexi… " My eyes blurred, and I hit the dirt with my whole body. "Get away…from…"

Slowly, to the music of a soft ballroom dance that played around in my head like a merry-go-round, I faded, well into the dark and silence."

**Later:**

SLAP!

I woke from a deep dream and rubbed the side of my cheek. "What…what the hell was that for?" I managed to mutter. The sun pierced its way through my eyes battering against my brain.

"Wake up boy, we is got a long trip ahead of us." The man's voice was rusty and coarse. He was a big guy and appeared to have a thick black beard from what I could make out through my haziness.

I had just realized I was moving. The man turned back to face the front of the wagon.

"What? Where are you taking me?" Confused and still dazed from the loss of blood I only made out a sandy ground below the cart we traveled on. The man's shadow waved over the various mounds like a sail. It was somewhat hypnotizing or maybe that was just my head.

"Relax kid, we're not taking just you. Err what I mean is there are others, others like you. You're a runaway right? You look like you were in one hell of a fight just before we picked you up. You boys are all the same these days. Kids don't often take responsibility for their actions, I'm glad you did. Look just try to relax it'll all be alright."

More? There was no one else on the cart. What was he talking about? It didn't make sense, then again I was in no state to figure it out. "Ow…" My eyes started to blur again from head spin.

"Where am I going? Lexi? I…" I didn't know what to say. The decision to leave the gang and her was a big one. I had made this choice, it was me and me alone! It was the right thing to do! wasn't it? My head fell back into the makeshift potato sack pillow.

Amidst the black Lexi bunny's image appeared in front of me. My eyes wandered across her sleek and sexy body. It had never looked better, it was like watching a flower blossom, so beautiful and innocent. I remembered the way she reacted to my touch. My hand reached out into the open air. When I caressed her gently across her bare stomach, the tingling sensation she would speak of that traveled its way around her body, and the tickle she was so vulnerable to, she had the cutest laugh. A smile jerked the corner of my mouth, my eyes welled up but remained blank, now staring into her eyes.

Thoughts flooded with the emotion. The way when we hugged she took me to a place no one else could reach, just the two of us in a world completely frozen in time. When we kissed, her lips so soft and warm made me feel wanted like nothing else could. I lost myself in her, when she pressed her face to my chest, I could hold her all day, everyday, forever…

The tears came fast and hard now. She was my other half, maybe not as a lover, but no matter what we did, I still loved her. Nothing would change that.

My head swelled with a sweep of emotion like a heat wave. I put her life in danger! I had to do this, the team needs me to do this! I…I've lost my touch…

"Argh…" I spat. I could barely bring myself to think how she might be going, was she awake yet? Was she ok? My heart beat faster, it was too much.

I'm no longer fit to bear this name. I failed as their leader and everyone should know that! I struggled with my arm to roll over towards the edge of the wagon. Pain seared through my muscles, my arm throbbed in protest.

Ace is the name that belonged to the once strong and mighty fighter that could look his team in the eye and smile, because he knew he could save them whenever they were in danger, he knew he could be relied on to do the right thing.

My elbow let out a crack as I pulled myself towards the edge of the cart.

"I'm not Ace anymore!" I yelled. How could I continue being Ace? I lost that privilege the day I failed Lexi! The beating was at full pace now. My rib caught the edge of the cart on the way down. "I'm not Ace...!" The thud widened my eyes, I hadn't expected to fall so far. The wind had been stolen from my lungs as I wheezed to catch my breath. "Ace….is….dead…." I barely whispered. Everything swirled around me. My wounds flowed blood again. The sand stained with red and tears.

The old man's shadow fell across me. I heard his breath as he leaned over my curled up body.

"Whatever you've done boy, time will see it through, I was young too once." His tone had changed from before. Like he had heard what I was thinking. His big hands plucked me out of the sand and back onto the cart as if I were no heavier than a feather. His black beady eyes smiled back at me. "Trust me boy, you are Ace. There's no doubt about that."

I managed to whisper back "Not any more."

"The time will come boy, you're not in this alone, no one is ever alone." He walked back to the front of the cart. His large body made the wood creak as he mounted the wagon and took up the reigns again. I don't remember passing out, but I don't remember any further, Lexi passed through my lips as I closed my eyes.

Some time later:

"Ugh my head…" All I could see was neatly made beds either side of me.

"Heh, your awake now ey boy?" Old man I thought, I remember him. I turned expecting to see his weathered face, and also a lot less pain. I only saw a much smaller younger man, playing with a pen and clipboard.

"Where, who… where is the old man that brought me here?" My eyes still adjusting to the brightness of the white room.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about kid, a wanderer passing by found you and called us here, we came straight to you. You were lucky I'd say, you had lost a lot of blood."

I noticed the drip attached to my arm. I was a mess, thousands of thoughts at once flooded into my head. Must be a hospital. That much is obvious genius.

I thought of the gang back at Acmetropolis. Was leaving the right thing to do? You did endanger Lexi's life, you weren't fit to be leading them now. Leaving was the only choice! Maybe I will return, if only for Lexi.

If I had spoken to her before I left, she would have been angry at me, but she always forgot that quickly when we were together. I rubbed my eyes, they were still dirty and teary.

I will see her again…maybe not as Ace, but I will see her again! How can I not…?

My thoughts fought their way back to where I was now. This room, it didn't feel right. From what I could see my wounds had been bandaged up, that was good enough for me. But what do I do next? Where do I go from here?


End file.
